<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glow by Marsalias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095371">Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias'>Marsalias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannymay 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghost Biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a ghost's aura made of, if not light?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dannymay 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Owwww," said Danny, settling down between Sam and Tucker, thermos held between his hands.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" asked Sam, hand halfway to the popcorn she had abandoned when Danny's ghost sense went off.</p><p>"I'm fine. He just grazed me with that new sword that last time, that's all."</p><p>"Dude, that's not fine," said Tucker. "Where? I don't see anything. Maybe you can turn down your blurring."</p><p>"No, no, there's nothing you guys can do about it. He just clipped off part of my aura, that's all." Danny snuggled back into the couch, still in ghost form. "It'll grow back."</p><p>"Wait," said Sam, still frozen. "What do you mean, it clipped off part of your aura? Your aura is made of light. How can he cut part of it off?"</p><p>"Oh," said Danny, blinking. "You mean you guys haven't noticed?" Surely he had mentioned it at some point, if they hadn't.</p><p>"Noticed what?" asked Tucker. Unlike Sam, he had decided that Danny must not be hurt too badly and was now munching on the snack mix he had abandoned earlier.</p><p>"What auras are made of. Here, you've noticed that I get blurry when my aura is bright, right?" He held out his arm. "One sec, let me see if I can make this more tangible." He frowned in concentration. "There! Do you see?"</p><p>His friends leaned forward, squinting at his hand. "Are those little lines?" asked Sam. "Little... hairs?"</p><p>"Yup! That's what a ghost's aura is made of. They're like, little strings. Usually they're hard to see, because they're mostly intangible and invisible. I mean, we glow, too, but not <em>that </em>much. But stuff that's phase-proof can cut them off. It's kind of uncomfortable, but they grow back pretty quick."</p><p>Sam brushed her hand through Danny's aura. He giggled. It felt ticklish, with his aura like this.</p><p>"But, <em>why</em>?" she asked.</p><p>"It's how ghosts absorb ectoplasm from the air," said Danny. "It's like a filter. That's why ghosts flare their auras before a fight. It isn't just posturing. We're making our auras bigger so we can take in more energy."</p><p>"I'd wondered about that," said Tucker. "Still sounds like posturing, though."</p><p>"It feels like fuzzy water," said Sam. "Or like those air hand dryers in public bathrooms." She tried to pinch a strand between two fingers. "They remind me of, um, what was that, in biology class?"</p><p>"Cilia?" suggested Danny.</p><p>"Yeah, that. They hurt when they're cut?"</p><p>"Yeah. Kind of like a sunburn, or a carpet rash? Not super painful, just annoying." He let his aura die back and fade into intangibility before switching back to human with a flash of light. "Most of the time I don't use a lot of ectoplasm anyway. What I get through my skin and breathing and eating is fine."</p><p>Tucker made a face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the whole breathing ectoplasm thing... That's kind of gross."</p><p>A grin crept over Danny's face. "Oh, ectoplasm is the least one of the least gross things you breathe in every day."</p><p>"Nope!" said Tucker. "Don't want to hear it!" He reached for the remote and turned the movie back on as Sam and Danny chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>